


the moon (a lesbian)

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, basically they're drunk and meet in a club bathroom, it's short but im tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I’m Alex,” he says. “You ever been kissed by someone wearing lipstick?”





	

They meet in the bathroom.

It’s loud, obviously, because the walls are thin and the door keeps opening every few seconds even though people don’t really come in, just glance instead and then stumble off into the pulsing rainbow of dance lights. Alex is putting green lipstick on when John steps inside to splash cold water on his face. They’re both a bit too far past drunk.

“Do you like my lip color? I’m not sure if I should go darker.”

John glances over, swaying a bit in place. It’s hard to place the man standing in front of him: for a moment, John wonders if he knows him from something, if that’s why they’re having a conversation. But he’s too ephemeral for that, too much energy and not enough density.

“You should go rainbow,” John says, and Alex smiles, smacks his lips.

“I’m Alex,” he says. “You ever been kissed by someone wearing lipstick?”

“No,” John says. He thinks that probably sounds close minded but how do you explain I’m gay and from South Carolina and boys don’t wear lipstick there, not even gay ones, and how do you explain that when you’re drunk.

“It’s messy,” Alex says, and kisses him. John curls his fingers around the sink as easily as he can. He thinks there might have been puke in it. There might be some on his fingers now.

Alex tastes like warmth and whiskey. John hates whiskey. He doesn’t mind the warmth. Alex is like something thrumming against his thigh, sharp and irregular.

“Do I look different?” John asks when Alex pulls back, their lips sticking together slightly. Probably the wax - like space warping around them for a moment. Isn’t that like Einstein?

“Like the moon,” Alex says. He steps back, lifts his glass from the sink beside John’s. John hadn’t even noticed it there. It’s smudged with different shades of lipstick all around the rim - red purple blue green, waiting for the last few colors to fill it up.

“Did you know,” Alex says quietly, as he moves around John for the door, “that the moon is a lesbian, and in love with the sun?”

John curls his fingers in the seam of his pant leg and watches the door swing shut.


End file.
